Azumanga Daioh 30 Years Later
by Invid HellCat
Summary: 30 Years after graduation the Azugirls are back together getting ready for the 30th Reunion when Kagura makes and announcement and the friends go and visit their old High School one last time. Please R


STANDARD DISCLAIMER OF LEGALITY: Azumanga Daioh is not mine Kiyohiko Azuma is the one who created it. I'm just writing this for fun, and maybe some grins and giggles. This is not a part of my "Unknown Futures" Trilogy, nor is it even in that time line.

AZUMANGA DAIOH 30 YEARS LATER

BY: INVID HELLCAT (2-11-11)

**The More Things Change:**

'**How many years has been since the seven of us have been under one roof like this?' Kagura thought to herself as she looked around the room. The old high school friends were at Chiyo Mihama's house just a couple days before their high school class's thirtieth reunion. In some ways it seemed like the more things changed the more they stayed the same. Yes, six of the seven girls were now in their late forties, Chiyo being in her mid-forties, but whenever they got together like this it felt as though they were teenagers again. Kagura smiled as she realized that even though they saw less and less of each other as the years passed their friendship never faded one bit. It seemed like all of them had pretty much happy lives. Even Chihiro, who unfortunately couldn't be here tonight because of work commitments. It always made the former high school swim star, and current Swim Team Coach smile when she and her friends could reminisce about their past. The news that she had made her sad though, and she hated to tell her friends what she knew but she figured that she should break it them rather than they hear it from somebody else. She waited for a lull in the conversation. "Hey have any of you heard the news about the school?" Kagura asked, all of the girls said that that hadn't. "They're tearing the school down after the school year is over." A stunned silence was the only response to Kagura's announcement. "No way." Tomo finally broke the silence. **

**Another Piece of Our Childhood Gone:**

"**Yes, it was decided right after the school year started. They said that the school was too old and too small. Honestly though I can't argue." Kagura continued after Tomo's remark. "But at least on the plus side we're getting a newer and bigger building, and not to mention an indoor pool." Kagura then went on to describe some of the differences of the old school and the new one. Like how the new building was going to be four floors instead of three, and how they were putting another building on campus exclusively for club rooms. She said that in the couple of times that she had walked the new building she was impressed with it, but she also admitted that it was going to take a while for the new building to feel like 'her school' again. After she was finished talking she looked at her old friends and asked if they would like to take one last walk around the campus. They said that they'd like that very much. All of them were able to fit into Kagura's van. The ride to the school was quiet. They pulled into the parking lot and got out. "I see they've added some lights in the last thirty years." Yomi stated. "Yeah, the teachers who had to work night duty were always complaining about how dark it was, so finally they broke down and installed lights around campus. That was maybe ten years after I got hired as a new PE Teacher and assistant swim team coach." Kagura replied. As they walked the outside of the campus the group was a bit stunned how little anything had changed since they graduated. Nearly everything looked exactly the same as they remembered it. Like Kagura the girls were saddened by the fact that the school would no longer be here in just a few short weeks. "Amazing that yet another piece of my… of our childhood will be gone soon." Chiyo said the rest nodded their heads in agreement. **

**A Walk To Remember:**

**They finally got to the front door of the school. Kagura reached into her pocket and pulled out her keychain after finding the correct key she unlocked the door and the group of friends and Alumni walked inside. Just like outside the inside of the school didn't look a whole lot different either. She noticed her friends just look around silently she could tell that they were all lost in their own memories. "I almost forgot none of you have stepped inside of the school since we graduated." Kagura spoke then added she sort of felt the same way when she was hired on. After a couple minutes, they started walking around the building again. Each woman just feeling like they had stepped back in time and were high school students again. In some ways Kagura envied her friends, but since she was here nearly every day it was kind of hard to have those feelings like they did. They walked by a familiar classroom with a familiar name on the door, Yukari Tanizaki. "Wow, Miss Yukari still teaches here?" Kaorin asked in surprise. "Yep, not only that but ten years ago she was made the chairwoman of the Foreign Language Department, and I guess I should tell you Nyamo is the Principle now, well she has been for about fifteen years now." Kagura informed her friends. They walked inside the classroom and noticed that it hadn't changed at all. Yukari had left everything exactly as it had been back when they were students. The only noticeable exception was a picture frame on her desk. Sakaki picked up the picture and looked at it. She saw it was of their third, and final, summer trip to Chiyo's summer home. All of them were standing in front of the house looking happy and carefree. Sakaki smiled at the picture. She was surprised that Yukari would keep something like that for all these years. Kagura seeing Sakai hold the picture grinned again. "You know Yukari has always said that we were her favorite students ever. She'd love to see all of you again." Sakaki replied by saying that would be nice and she put the picture down on the desk again. They decided to walk to the roof. Memories flooding all of the women's minds. Good, bad, indifferent, everything that they were capable of remembering they did. Each step made them remember something else. Indeed they were in a time warp thirty years had fallen back on itself and they were once again high school girls.**

**Rooftop Reminiscing:**

**The first thing they noticed was even the roof now was lighted. They looked around for a bit and they all took a seat where they always did when they were students. "Man being up here with all of you sure brings back a lot of memories. Even though I'm here daily." Kagura spoke as she looked at all her friends. But she wasn't seeing them as they are now she was seeing them as they were then, and even though she didn't know it but all of her friends felt the same everybody was appearing to everybody else as the version of themselves from thirty years ago. Kagura shook her head wondering if maybe it was just the lighting, or maybe just her imagination. But she didn't let it get to her, they all just started talking about all the times in high school that they spent up here during lunch. Which of course brought up other topics of their high school days. Their trips to the Chiyo's summer home, their class trip to Okinawa, the sports fests, and culture fests, and finally graduation. All their eyes were a bit misty by the time they were done talking they then started walking back down stairs. **

**Final Pictures:**

**When they reached the front door again Osaka reached into her purse and said that she'd like to get some pictures of all of them. They all nodded and added their agreement. All of them save Osaka who was taking the picture grouped together. A flash from the camera told them the picture was taken. Osaka looked down at the camera's screen and smiled. "Perfect." She said as she went to show her friends. "Now let me take of one you in the Group Osaka since you were with them all three years." Kagura said Osaka nodded and handed Kagura the camera and told her how to take the picture. "O.K. everybody get in close." Kagura instructed as they once again grouped up. She clicked the button and the flash went off again. Kagura also looked at the screen. "Got it." She told them, then showed them. "Looks great Kagura." Sakaki said when she saw the picture. Just then two female figures appeared behind Kagura. "What are you people doing here?" One of the women asked. Kagura knew the voice right away. "Sorry Nyamo, but some former students wanted a final walk around campus before they raze the place." After a few seconds they heard a squeal from Yukari. "Oh my lord, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, Kaorin, Osaka, Chiyo-cahn, is that you?" Yukari asked, Nyamo took a closer look, "It is isn't it, wow after all these years." She nearly shouted. The women all went up to hug their former teachers. They all got caught up with each other as best they could, and made plans to get together again to properly get reacquainted. They both offered to take some pictures of all the girls. After taking a picture from each women's cameras Nyamo went inside and told the women to wait a minute. She then came back outside with a student desk she then said that she wanted to get a picture of all of them including herself and Yukari. They all agreed and several more pictures were taken of all them. Once again it seemed to all that time had rolled back, that nothing had changed in thirty years. After a few more hugs and some farewells, Nyamo and Yukari headed back home, and the old friends headed back to Chiyo's. Before going to bed for the night Kagura had to wonder to herself, if maybe it was being in the school with her friends again, or if it was just the excitement of the approaching reunion, but never in her life had she felt so nostalgic before. The one thing that Kagura could take away from this night is that she was now more sure than ever that her love for her old high school friends would never fade, never die, and never change. True they may not see each other as often as she'd like but when they did it was always as though no time at all had passed between them. Her dreams that night were of a time thirty years prior when life had been it's most fun. When she first met the people that were truly her best friends forever.**

**THE END.**

**END NOTES: Yeah I know I should be writing the "Unknown Futures" Triology, but I've been writer's blocked on that one and this little yarn has been spinning in my head for a while now. The idea to make Nyamo the Principle came from a real life experience. Shortly after I graduated high school I found out that one of my old Middle School Teachers was now a Vice-principle at my High School. The idea for the school being torn down, and the girls deciding to walk around campus one last time came from watching the anime "Aoi Hana" in the last episode the two main characters of that show walk around their old Elementary School at night, after Akira told Fumi that the school is going to be torn down and replaced. What about Kimura-sensei? Why wasn't he mentioned? Easy 1) The girls (Kaorin most of all) don't want to remember him, and 2) They don't wish to speak ill of the dead. Well anyways that's all I've got for now so yall take care and I'll see you when we next meet. Peace out, Invid HellCat (2/11/11).**


End file.
